Jayvdale Wiki
Welcome to the Jayvdale Wiki My Wiki is about for me in my facebook, I'm not making a game, profile. It develops to me and my family. That's all I am Jay Mante from Toronto, Canada nice to meet you i am making this wikia because this is for my status, their profiles, acheiving from, and the series of the other apps in facebook like The Warlords, and MapleStory Adventures. I am securing for my account and password to let it secretly. This was sucessfully created on October 10, 2011 the day that my wiki is get started. This is inactive wiki in all-time so this is my unofficial wiki so don't report it because this is reliable and understood in my FB stories. I am creating my profile in Dawn of the Dragons here, I was being silent, tiny voices like muteless. Welcome and Thank You Very Much! Visiting my Wiki Describe your topic I have too may topics from all over my mind, I'm just making as the author and I need some knowledge to do for my job as the high school graduate student. It is talked about my stories rather than the players of the facebook apps. This is endless story about me from starting from nothing for how many years until now nothings gonna change so I hope you understand this for making an encoding of the story selection. This time I'm planning to create a page absolute because my grammar are not very intensive and misunderstanding. So I don't dismay about that so I really entertain yours to be author and that's why I am making this wiki to becoming a great contributor. So I am writing an announcement, news, events and updates for my wiki you read carefully do not comment negative or wrong words about this and so thank you. I am reading the wiki tutorial, I want to learn, I want to trained, I want expertise this, and followers. If you break my laws in the wiki will be the warning. Notes: Everytime me and jayvdale1 posted are only founders of the Jayvdale Wiki so if you are not member of my wiki do not post here! Notes: Please do not join my wiki because i am creating the agreement the terms. u2daPUK The code that seems suspicious because as a founder, he has a secret about that so. *"u" means notting to understand or Unidentified. *"2d" means two-dimensional, with "a" means first it totals is The First Two-Dimensional. *And the "PUK" means Private. That means that was called by Shattered Nations was unidentified the first two-dimensional private. It is also reveal in my first book the plate of the one of the Seven Leaders was u2daPUK. I stop playing The Warlords and it closed because it is old game and decreasing of active members and shut downs to May 31, 2012 so The Shattered Nations is erased but it has still a chance. My game Dawn of the Dragons has an important clue to increase the information about u2daPUK. I have fortune to the Dawn of the Dragons that u2daPUK is not used to buy mystery pack in expeditions but suddenly he receives 1000 planet coins so this is involved after the disbanded of The Warlords and Monster Galaxy. Quotes I and Jayvees Dale Mante combined forces into one would much better. Our first quote with us is Nanuman... Kay sige man kag iyot-iyot does explains it. We're do this everyday at cost. Other Wikis Montevista Wiki (retired) Hellsex Wiki (retired) - This wiki is about my chess games, I will creating a storyline for the saga 1. Scrabout Wiki - This wiki is about my scrabble games. Sleuth Wiki (retired) - This wiki is about my sleuthing experience. Cloudline Wiki (retired) - This wiki is about my creations and likes about weapons are swords and other castle age items. Fifo Wiki (retired) - This wiki is about my creation when I played Top Eleven Be A Football Manager. Zero Hunter Wiki - This wiki is for my plans and creation for my first work for real life Zero Hunter. Latest activity Category:Browse